NAHDO is actively promoting the expanded collection and use of Emergency Department (ED) data by state health data organization. Public and private data organization in states with established inpatient discharge data systems are seeking assistance to expand data reporting policies to include non-inpatient data sets. States that have implemented ED data reporting are likely to have broad support from the provider and public health communities the largest stakeholders of ED data. As was the case with inpatient data, it is important for states to have access and connections with peer states in order to garner local support for establishing new data sets. NAHDO proposes to convene a meeting of experts to address how states can overcome the technical and political barriers associated with ED data base development. A national Emergency Department Database Conference (EDDC) would bring together states in various stages of development, form those with established ED data reporting and dissemination systems to those just planning to implement ED reporting within the next few years. The project would consist of two phases: Phase 1: A planning and agenda-setting meeting March 9, 20001) Phase 2: ED Database Conference (to be determined after the Planning Meeting) This proposal is for the implementation of Phase 1. NAHDO would hold a + meeting after the 2-1/2 day HCUP Partners Meeting March 9, 2001. This re-conference venue will permit experts in the field to identify key issues to be addressed in the conference, specific topics, identify speakers, and identify individuals and organization to be invited as participants An agenda-setting meeting is deemed essential in preparing for the EDDC because of the uniqueness of the issues surrounding ED database development and NADO's intent that the EDDC will be oriented towards preparing consensus documents that provide guidelines for development of ED databases. The convergence of national agendas (quality and Healthy People 2010) with states' needs for morbidity data presents opportunities for establishing multi-state and national collaboration around ED data development. The Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality is in a good position to establish a framework for consensus guideline for development and analytic standards.